Let's Just Fall In Love
by disenchantedlife
Summary: Milly has a crazy idea: Going camping. Rolo finds a discovered romance, Lelouch gets lost with Suzaku in the woods and has a grand ol' time. yaoi/lemon LuluxSuza RoloxGino


***I do not own Code Geass or any of the characters!!!!**

Another crazy idea, one that would probably exhaust them all, leaving them dead tired; or at least Lelouch.

Milly had convinced her friends to go camping with her, well, more like dragged them along.

The drive wasn't very long and they were soon placed in the middle of the woods. Obviously a good spot to camp, there was a small clear area between some trees that was located next to a calm flowing river, enough sun for light during the day, and enough shade from the trees to keep them cool.

Lelouch sighed, he was glad to be away from everything, but not so glad that he was camping. The boy loved being outdoors, but just wasn't active enough to go camping or possibly even go hiking through the woods. Also, keeping up with Suzaku would be impossible for him to do; well, even keeping up with Milly was hard for the boy, he learned that from personal experience when Milly ran straight past him one day while wearing heels and a dress.

"Lelouch! Come help set up the tent with us!" Gino dragged the boy over to the crumpled pile of poles and the blue and white tarp that was beside the poles.

"Gino...I don't know how to set up a tent..." Lelouch frowned, folding his arms across his chest.

"Oh, well that's a problem isn't it!" Gino laughed, "Here, you're kinda tall, get inside the tent and hold it up while Suzaku and I put the poles in?"

"Sure..." Lelouch stood inside of the tent and held it up, waiting for Gino to hurry up.

The boys finished setting up the tent, as did the girls. It was around four in the afternoon, and there was _nothing _to do. There was no television, no radio and unfortunately, they brought no games to play.

Lelouch sat by the water, looking at the fish that swam within it. The edge of the river dropped off, sort of like sitting on a dock out in a lake, only the dock was made from grass and mud. Lelouch dipped his feet into the water, it was around three feet deep where he was sitting.

"Are you okay, Lulu?" Shirley came over, curious as ever about the boy she admired.

"Hi, Shirley. Yeah, I'm fine." The boy twirled his feet around in the water, "What's for dinner tonight?"

"W-well, Pres didn't really pack anything, she said we have to get our own food..."

Lelouch signed, "Get our own food..." He glanced over his shoulder, seeing Suzaku show Rolo how to start a camp fire, "Suzaku~!"

"Lelouch~!" The brunette smiled and skipped over to his friend, "What's up?" He plopped down on the ground next to him. Suzaku was dressed in a light blue sleeveless shirt with beige shorts that came just below his knees. It wasn't really that hot out, but he was very active in everything he did.

"Milly said we have to get our own food..." He pouted, knowing that Suzaku would very well do anything for him, especially if he pouted cutely.

"No problem, I'll get us something, let me just finish showing your brother how to make a fire." Suzaku smiled, bounced up, and ran back over to Rolo.

Lelouch smiled to himself as he got up and walked over to one of the tents, opening it and rifling through his bag. He pulled out a pair of black swim shorts, slowly removing his pants and shirt to slip on the trunks. Lelouch left his clothing neatly folded in the corner of the tent.

"Going swimming, Lulu?" Rivalz threw his arm around Lelouch's shoulder.

"Kinda, I'd just like to relax for a bit." Lelouch slid over the bank of the river, into the water.

The water came to around his hips; it was about seventy eight degrees in the water, slightly chilly, but nice enough to swim. Lelouch glanced around, making sure not to step on any crayfish as he turned to lean against the river bank.

"Taking a dip?" Suzaku walked over to him, holding a fishing pole and some worms, "Wanna hold the worms for me?!" Suzaku thrust the worms in Lelouch's face.

Lelouch let out a girlish scream, falling over backwards into the water, "Suzaku!" Lelouch frowned at his friends hysterical laughter as he got up.

"Hah', sorry Lulu. I'll get our dinner now if you'd like to get out of there."

"Sure, whatever." Lelouch grabbed onto Suzaku's hand and was pulled from the water.

Suzaku began fishing, and had luck; he wound up with several fish, all good sizes. Lelouch smiled and threw his arms enthusiastically around the brunettes neck, thanking him.

"Thank you, Suzaku. Now...could you clean them out for me so I could cook them for us?" Lelouch snaked his delicate fingers through the hair at the base of Suzaku's neck, almost in a flirtatious manner.

"S-sure Lulu..." Suzaku blushed slightly, pulling away from his older friend to go clean the fish.

Lelouch walked over to his younger brother, Rolo, who was squatting next to the camp fire, poking it with a stick. Lelouch smiled and sat on a log next to the young boy. The fire wasn't too hot, but warm enough to cook food on. Lelouch watched the red coals smolder and eventually turn gray.

Rolo sat between Lelouch's legs, "Brother...you can get Suzaku to do anything for you, can't you."

"Yeah, why?"

Rolo's voice quieted to a whisper, "Do you think maybe...I could be like that with Gino...?"

"Do you like him or something, Rolo?"

Rolo nodded, clutching his shorts, nervously, in his hands.

"Awe, that's cute. You should talk to him."

"What if he doesn-"

"-What you two up to?!" Gino and Suzaku walked over, carrying some cleaned fish and a grate to use for a grill.

Rolo blushed and quickly got up from where he was seated and hid in one of the tents.

"What's up with him...?" Gino set the grate down on top of the stones that were around the fire.

"He wants to tell you something, but is afraid to...Something that involves emotions." Lelouch smiled, winking at the blonde.

"Oh, he...?" Lelouch nodded, "Really?" He smiled, "That's so adorable!"

Lelouch and Suzaku laughed and continued cooking; they were soon joined by the girls and Rivalz. Lelouch sat between Rivalz and Suzaku, with Milly, Shirley and Anya on the log next to them. Gino had dragged Rolo from the tent and placed him on one of the logs, sitting next to him.

Conversations were all over the place while they ate dinner, it was hard to hear who was talking about what with all the cross communications and giggle fits.

Before everyone knew it, the sun was setting and the stars were beginning to appear in the sky along with the moon. The woods had become quiet, with only the occasional sound of an owl accompanied by the flow of the river and the crackle of the fire. The temperature had dropped to around sixty degrease and the two boys that were smaller than the girls began shaking like a leaf.

"Lulu, are you cold?" Suzaku poked his cheek and smiled.

"Kinda...I think I'll just go to bed, I'm very tired." Lelouch stood up and walked over to his tent, saying goodnight to everyone before crawling into the tent.

"I'd like to go to bed as well..." Rolo pulled his knees up to his chest and looked at Gino. Gino smiled and picked up the younger boy, carrying him to one of the tents and gently placing him inside. The tent Gino and Rolo were staying in was smaller than the others, it held only two people while the others held up to four.

Considering it was everyone's first day out camping, they were all very tired from setting up and just decided to crash for the night.

Suzaku crawled into the tent and flopped down between Rivalz and Lelouch.

"Hey, Suzaku, he seems really cold..." Rivalz whispered.

Suzaku looked over at Lelouch, who was laying in a sleeping bag, with several blankets thrown over him. The brunette smiled and unzipped Lelouch's sleeping bag, crawling inside with him and wrapping his arms around the boy. Lelouch glanced, sleepily over his shoulder as his shivering began to stop.

"Thanks..." He whispered before slipping into a deep sleep.

--- ---

Gino laid next to Rolo, watching him carefully, "Rolo, you seem distracted. Is something wrong?"

"I just...brother told me to talk to you about something...and I'm not sure how to-" Gino placed a finger against Rolo's lips, quieting him.

Gino smiled and leaned in close, pressing his lips gently on Rolo's soft pale pink lips. Rolo smiled and returned the kiss, moaning slightly as the blonde forced his tongue into his mouth, slowly working it around every inch of the boys mouth.

Gino felt a growing warmth of desire for the boy heat up in his groin. Rolo nudged his hips against Gino's, causing him to moan and break their kiss.

"R-Rolo..." Gino's hands worked at the buttons on Rolo's shirt, then his own before proceeding down to the boys pants.

Rolo bit his lip, watching the older blonde slowly slide off his clothing. He shivered, feeling the cold air hit his body. Gino kissed his neck, softly sucking and nipping at his pulse before placing small butterfly kisses down his torso, stopping at his navel to slowly dip his tongue in.

The blue eyed boy placed three fingers into Rolo's mouth, watching as the boy sucked and wiggled his tongue around and upon the digits. Gino removed his fingers, slowly placing them one at a time at the boys entrance.

"I-is this...g-going to h-hurt?"

"It might...but I'm right here for you Rolo and I'll stop if you don't like it. I promise." Gino kissed the boy, slowly sliding a finger inside of him.

Rolo gasped and tugged on Gino's hair, pulling him into a deeper kiss as he tried to ignore what was happening. A second finger was added, slowly thrusting inside of the boy, searching for his prostate. Rolo held back a scream and dug his nails into Gino's back as his prostate was slowly rubbed.

"G-Gino stop..." A third finger was pushed in, "Gino! I can't..."

"Does it hurt, Rolo?"

"N-no...it feels so good..." Rolo sucked on his fingers, feeling the heat rise in his groin, "Gino I'm coming..." Rolo's hips rocked slowly against the blonde's hand and fingers, pulling him in deeper.

"Not yet, I want to come with you." Gino removed his fingers and his pants.

Rolo sat up, crawling across the tent floor and sitting in front of Gino. Rolo slowly gripped a hold of Gino's hard member, taking it into his mouth. Gino moaned and watched as the boy sucked slowly, coating him with saliva.

"Ok, Rolo...I think that's good..." Gino laid Rolo down on the sleeping bags, slowly parting his legs.

The young boys heart was pounding to the point that he thought it would leap out of his chest. He was nervous, but not sure why. He liked Gino a lot and trusted him. Maybe it was because he had never really felt pleasure or love before? Who knows, but all Rolo knew that there was a sudden burst of pain in his lower body that knocked the breath out of his lungs.

"Shh..." Gino kissed Rolo's neck softly, whispering calming and caring words to him as he helped the boy get used to the intrusion.

The small brunette relaxed, moving his hips slowly. Gino took the movement as an 'okay' and began thrusting slowly. Rolo moaned as he fingered through the blankets on the floor of the tent. Gino went slow, making sure to treat the boy gently and show him love. The blonde sped up slightly, increasing his thrusts, sending shivers through the younger boy who was nearing his climax.

"G-Gino," Rolo gasped, "Harder...please..." Gino nodded and thrust his hips harder.

Rolo moaned, squeezing himself around Gino, becoming tighter as he got closer to his climax. The two moved together, running their hands over each others bodies, touching any place they could reach. Rolo moaned and dug his nails into the blonde's back, drawing a small amount of blood as he came. Gino whispered the small boys name over and over as he came within him.

They quickly and quietly fell asleep, cuddled underneath of the blankets in each others arms.

--- ---

Morning came quickly, but not quick enough for some. Lelouch woke with pain in his side from sleeping on the hard ground, but felt relieved when he found a small hot spring not too far from camp that he could bathe in. It was around five thirty in the morning, the sun was peaking over the horizon and the dew was still fresh on the leaves of the trees and grass.

The raven prince glanced around before slowly undressing from his nightclothes and pulling his hair up into a clip. He stepped into the water, finding a spot to sit; the water rested around his navel, perfect for him to sit and wash his body before moving to the other side of the spring where the water would come to his shoulders.

He picked up the yellow cloth scrubby and poured a small amount of melon scented soap onto it. Soap ran down his torso into the water as he washed his body; once clean, he dipped down into the deeper end of the water, closing his eyes to relax and take in the sounds of the early morning.

"May I join you?" Lelouch jumped, covering himself up.

"N-no!" A blush formed across his face, seeing Suzaku standing next to the spring in only a bathrobe.

"Not like I haven't seen it before." Suzaku removed his robe and dipped into the water with a smile on his face.

"Just stay over there." Lelouch sighed and closed his eyes again.

"Would you like to go for a hike this morning with me? I'll go slow and help you out, I'd really like to spend some time with you and maybe we could-"

"-Shut up." Lelouch folded his arms across his chest, "I'll go with you...But you have to make me eggs with rice." He opened his eyes and pouted.

"Yay!" Suzaku lunged across to Lelouch, throwing his arms around him.

"S-Suzaku!" Lelouch pushed him away with a blush forming on his cheeks, "Highly inappropriate!"

"Hah', sorry!" Suzaku grinned and climbed out of the water to dry off, "Get outa there, you're going to turn that beautiful skin into a prune." Suzaku walked away with a smile.

Lelouch lifted his hand from the water and glanced at it, he was starting to prune.

--- ---

Lelouch walked back to camp, noting that all of his friends were still asleep; all except for Suzaku who was enthusiastically dressing in hiking clothing. Suzaku was dressed in khaki colored hiking pants, dark brown hiking boots and a long sleeve maroon colored fleece shirt.

Lelouch grabbed his things and dressed slowly, he pulled on a pair of black shorts that came halfway down his thighs, a black fleece shirt that matched Suzaku's, and a pair of black lace up hiking boots.

"Ready?" Suzaku threw a backpack on and smiled.

"Yeah, as ready as I'll ever be..." Lelouch sighed and picked up his own backpack.

The two walked together, side by side down a trail through the woods. The sun was warm, but the air was cool. Birds and squirrels were rustling through the trees above their heads.

"So, Lulu, what do you think you're going to do for college after schools out?" Suzaku smiled and climbed up some rocks, helping Lelouch up after him.

"I was accepted to Tokyo University, but I was also accepted into some schools in America." Lelouch grabbed Suzaku's hand and pulled himself over the edge of the rocks, falling on the younger boy. They smiled and carefully got up to continue their hike.

"That's cool, I was thinking about going to America for school, but if you go to Tokyo University I'd like to go somewhere around here...I don't want to be too far from you." Suzaku pulled Lelouch up another set of rocks.

"You don't? Why not?"

"You're my best friend, always have been...I don't want to lose you." Suzaku blushed and looked down.

Lelouch smiled, "That's sweet, I'd like to go to school with you. Maybe we could be room mates if we go to the same place."

"Yeah, that would be neat."

The conversation ended, and there was silence for several minutes that seemed like an hour or so. Suddenly, Lelouch stopped walking and sat down on a fallen log.

"Suzaku, I have to stop for a minute...How long have we been walking and how far have we gone?" Lelouch opened up his water bottle and took a sip.

"We've been out here for...er, around two hours? And I'd say we've gone a good six and a half miles."

"So it's around eight? I'm famished..."

"Here, I've got some trail mix and energy bars." Suzaku handed some food to Lelouch.

"Wonderful breakfast..." Lelouch said, sarcastically.

"I'd cook you some eggs but...We're in the middle of nowhere and I don't have any." Suzaku smiled and sat down.

Lelouch opened a bag of trail mix and picked through it, "Well, after this we can continue...even though my feet hurt..."

"Sorry, we could turn back now?"

"Actually...I'm enjoying spending time with you out here...there's no one to bother us." Lelouch smiled, closing the bag and placing it into Suzaku's pack, "Ready?"

"Yeah." Suzaku helped Lelouch up and walked with him a bit ways more.

The two approached a waterfall further down the trail. The water was a light blue, tinted from the sky above. A rainbow formed in the mist that was around the flowing water. The scene was beautifully put together, trees and vines were around the rocks that the waterfall was falling between, birds flew around catching the bugs that were in the air; the seven mile hike was worth this.

"Did you know this was up here?"

"Yes...And I'm very glad that you accepted my invite to accompany me up here."

Lelouch smiled, "I'm very glad as well..."

"Climb to the top with me?" Suzaku set his backpack down and smiled.

"I guess..." Lelouch removed his bag and set it with Suzaku's and walked over to the rocks.

"It should be an easy climb."

Lelouch rolled his eyes and began to climb. Suzaku climbed past him and helped him up onto the ledges. Around half way up, the prince began to get tired and lost his grip several times.

"Be careful Lulu." Suzaku pulled him up and sat him down.

"Shit, Suza, I didn't realize that I was afraid of heights until now..." Lelouch looked over the edge and gripped Suzaku's hand.

"It's alright, I'm here to help you."

"I know...thank you..." Lelouch stood up and continued his climb, "How- far up, is this?"

"Maybe around a hundred feet."

"Wonderful..." Lelouch sighed, "Are we almost there?"

"Actually, I'm already there." Lelouch looked up at Suzaku, he was about a foot above him crouching on the edge smiling, "Here, give me your hand." Suzaku reached out and grasped his friends hand, gently pulling him over the edge into a hug.

"Thank you..." Lelouch looked down, noticing he was sitting upon Suzaku's lap, "S-sorry..." Lelouch blushed and began to stand up.

"No, it's fine...stay," Suzaku wrapped his arms around Lelouch's hips, "I'm glad that we're spending time together like this...especially out here...It's so quiet."

The two smiled, both of their heart rates increasing; not because of the high climb they did, but because of the way they were sitting together.

"Should we get going back...? I didn't tell anyone we were leaving..." Lelouch shifted and moved out of his friends lap.

"Sure, let's get going."

Suzaku climbed down, with Lelouch following, occasionally looking upward to catch a glimpse of his friend's backside. The brunette smiled and shook the thoughts that rushed through his mind, out of his head.

Suzaku jumped down the last two feet of the climb, "Come on Lulu, just like five more feet!"

Lelouch sighed, "Yeah, yeah, I'm coming." Some of the rocks beneath Lelouch's foot moved, causing him to slip and fall the rest of the way.

Suzaku dove and caught the boy, falling to the ground with him in his arms, "Are you okay?" Suzaku brushed the hair from Lelouch's face, sitting up while holding onto him.

"I think I sprained my ankle..."

"Let me look?" Lelouch nodded. Suzaku removed his boot and looked at his ankle, "It's not a break, but it is a sprain..." Suzaku stood up and picked the boy into his arms.

Lelouch sighed, clinging to the boy that was carrying him and the two backpacks. Thankfully, Suzaku was athletic enough to carry the boy through the woods, at least until he needed to take a break.

"What time is it?" Suzaku asked.

"It's around eleven..." Lelouch pressed his face into Suzaku's chest, "I'm sorry..."

"Why?"

"I always seem to either get hurt or too tired to do anything...you can't have any real fun when I'm around..." Lelouch's voice sounded depressed.

"Lulu, I'm with you...That's what matters to me...If you get hurt I'm going to help you and take you back to where you will feel better. If you get tired, I'll let you fall asleep in my arms...I'd do anything for you..." Suzaku smiled and stopped walking, "You also don't have to pout like that every time you want something from me, I just didn't want to tell you that because I think that it's sort of, cute..."

Lelouch blushed a light shade of crimson, turning his face away from the boy that held him every so gently in his arms.

Suzaku stopped walking again as he noticed the dark clouds forming over where they were. It wasn't going to be pleasant if they got caught in a storm unprepared, so Suzaku found a small spot within the trees that were around them and carefully set down Lelouch.

"Are you tired?"

"A little, but not so much that I couldn't keep going...It's going to rain, I don't want to get stuck in it." Suzaku opened his backpack and removed a tarp.

There was a large tree that was obviously dead, and had a hollowed out area in the base of it that went in one side and out the other; a good spot for them to escape any rain. Suzaku laid the large blue tarp down inside of the tree, and began to gather a large amount of dry wood.

"Suzaku, we're going to stay in there...?" Lelouch frowned and watched as Suzaku walked around getting wood, "And we are going to have a fire in there as well?"

"Yes, but the fire will be partially outside, so we don't die from smoke." He smiled and placed the wood inside of the tree.

"Well let's just hope that it doesn't catch on fire because I don't even hear the river anymore...so we can't put it out if we wanted to..." Lelouch folded his arms as the brunette picked him up and placed him inside.

"What...?"

"What do you mean what? I said I don't hear the river anymore so we can-"

"Lelouch we heard the river all the way up here." Suzaku walked over to the trail that he had taken and looked up and down it, there was no river any direction he looked, any direction he listened, "Lelouch, I think we took the wrong trail..."

"What?! Damnit Suzakui thought you knew what you were doing and where you were going! Are we stuck out here now?" The rain began to fall from the sky slowly, picking up speed and soon it was a full on downpour, "Wonderful..." Lelouch laid down, using his backpack as a pillow.

"Sorry, I can say at least we are safe from the rain and have food." Suzaku started a fire, intending on keeping the two warm. The rain would cause cold weather and he only packed one blanket. Not enough to warm anyone.

Lelouch closed his eyes, watching as his friend took out a lighter and lit some brush on fire, "That's cheating Suzaku..."

"What? Cheating?" He looked at the fire then at Lelouch.

"You're supposta use two sticks...mhm." Lelouch smiled.

"Hah', funny. That would take forever." Suzaku added wood to the fire and sat down by Lelouch.

They constantly checked the time, it was going slow, yet quickly. There was no cellphone service to call for help or to even tell someone where they were. And the rain wasn't getting any lighter. Thankfully, Suzaku had gathered enough wood to last for a long time.

Lelouch rolled over onto his side, and whined as his stomach growled. Suzaku couldn't help but smirk at the boys childish state; he was helpless, hungry and bored.

"Go find some food..."

"I'm not going out there, I'll catch the flu...Eat the energy bars."

"They taste like poop..." Lelouch giggled a bit, "Order pizza...Extra cheese."

Suzaku's stomach growled at the thought, "Be quiet, I was so content on eating these nasty energy bars until you said pizza." Suzaku smiled and opened one of the bars.

"Well maybe if they were pizza flavored? Though, I'm sure that would be the worse thing..." Lelouch stole a bite off the energy bar.

"That sounds gross Lulu! You've been around Gino too long haven't you?" Suzaku poked Lelouch's cheek and grinned, "Oh hey, what time is it?"

Lelouch rolled up his sleeve a bit, looking at his watch, "Shit Suzaku...It's quarter to five...We've been in here for hours...No wonder I'm so hungry, it's nearly supper time and we missed lunch and breakfast and everything and the rain is getting harder..." In fact, the rain _was _getting harder. Suddenly, a large clash of thunder drowned out any sound there was, causing Lelouch to jump and turn paler than he normally was.

"You alright?" Suzaku scooted closer and placed his arms around Lelouch. Even though Lelouch was older than Suzaku, he was dependent on Suzaku to comfort him. Lelouch had been afraid of thunderstorms since he was young, but Suzaku always seemed to be by his side.

"I'm fine..." Lelouch tried to move, but wound up hurting his already sore ankle.

"Lelouch...?"

"Yes, Suzaku?"

"Have you ever been in love with anyone?"

"I can't say I have...I feel that love is something I'll eventually find..."

"...Would you fall in love with me?"

Lelouch paused and looked up at his friend, "Alright, Suzaku. Let's fall in love...Show me how."

"Are you serious?" Suzaku was shocked, yet pleased.

"Yes...Show me how to love you."

"W-well...You should start out with kissing me...and tell me what you feel, that way we'll know if there's anything there."

Lelouch smiled and puckered up his lips. Suzaku leaned in, caressing Lelouch's hair, causing him to relax. Lelouch closed his eyes, gently pressing his lips to Suzaku's. Their heart rates increased and both felt as if time had frozen, if only for a second.

The kiss broke, and the boys stared in shock before pulling each other in for a deeper, more passionate kiss. Lelouch moaned a bit, feeling Suzaku's tongue force its way into his mouth. The brunette placed his hand down on his prince's hip, slowly reaching up his lower back.

"N-no, stop...Your hand's are cold..." Lelouch shivered and pushed away from Suzaku.

"Sorry." Suzaku put more wood on the fire, "I think it's getting late...and I'm tired..."

"We could...continue if you would like." Lelouch reached for a bottle of water and hissed in pain.

"Are you alright?" Suzaku gently lifted up Lelouch's leg and looked at his ankle in the light of the fire, "It's bruised but not swollen..." Suzaku grabbed a red handkerchief from his bag and dipped it into a puddle of cold water, gently placing it on Lelouch's ankle, "That should make it feel a little better, it's not ice but it will do." Suzaku smiled and kissed him.

Lelouch smiled and wrapped his arms around the boys neck, pulling him down on top of him, "Suzaku...Keep me warm tonight...?"

Suzaku grinned, slowly unbuttoning the shorts that rested on Lelouch's hips to remove them. The shorts slid carefully past his ankles, and his shirt over his head. The emerald eyed boy admired the body that laid before him. The prince was pale, yet glamorous; his small hips slightly curving, his stomach perfectly flat almost as if he was a model, (a female model). The small body shivered in the cool air, reaching for the blanket that was near by.

"Stop looking at me with that lustful look...it's embarrassing..." Lelouch hid under the blanket.

Suzaku laughed, "Sorry, you're just so beautiful, I've always thought you were beautiful...Ever since we met so long ago."

"...Really?" Lelouch smiled and begun removing the clothing Suzaku wore.

The younger nodded, rubbing his hand just above Lelouch's private area. Lelouch shook, nervous, excited and cold.

"I-I...have hand lotion in my bag...if that will help...But, I'm also cold..." Lelouch blushed as Suzaku reached for the bag, removing the lotion and rubbing it on his fingers and hardened member.

"You'll be warm soon...and we can cover up with the blanket." Suzaku began to prep Lelouch, two fingers were pushed inside of him and he didn't seem to mind, "This...Doesn't hurt you?"

"I normally touch myself...I'm used to it, especially the pain...that goes away quickly with the amount that I've played with myself."

Suzaku smiled, picturing the wonderful image of Lelouch playing with himself.

He entered a third finger, causing his lover to flinch a bit. Lelouch was soon fully relaxed, moaning with every push of the brunette's fingers. He moaned for more, and got his wish; Suzaku lifted Lelouch's hips up and positioned himself before slowly entering his tight entrance. Lelouch scratched his nails on the tarp, screaming out of pain and pleasure as Suzaku's hips moved slowly.

"Stop! Stop it Suzaku!" Tears ran down his cheeks from the burning pain in his lower back and hips.

"You'll get used to it, Lulu." Suzaku kissed his neck, leaving small hickeys.

Lelouch moaned, relaxing once again around the boy, his tears now dry against his cheeks. Suzaku's hips pushed and pulled against Lelouch's, both of them moaning and getting warmer together.

Lelouch grabbed Suzaku's back, pulling him down on top of him, "Harder...and faster...I want more..."

Suzaku smiled and did as Lelouch commanded, "You're really tight..." Suzaku groaned.

The raven prince dug his nails deep into the brunette's back as he reached his climax, screaming and bucking his hips hard underneath his friend. Suzaku came soon after, deep within the boy.

The pain in Lelouch's ankle was forgotten, replaced with euphoria. Within minutes, they were cuddled up by the blazing fire, in a dead sleep with the light of the moon and stars reflecting off of the fallen rain that was pooled around the trees.

--- ---

It was morning, the sun was rising. Birds chirped loudly and animals stirred throughout the forest. Suzaku woke up, looking at the prince that had his arms draped around his waist. He smiled seeing the hair on his head flipped into his face. He brushed away a strand, admiring the small hickeys he had placed over the boys body.

"Lulu? It's time to get up..." Suzaku caressed the boy's hair.

"Hmm..?" Lelouch opened his eyes, sitting up and stretching, "Why am I in such horrible pain...?"

"You slept on the ground and we...had sex last night." Suzaku blushed.

"Oh, yeah, I remember." Lelouch pulled his clothes on, as did Suzaku.

Lelouch pulled on his backpack, limping around outside of where they had made camp.

"I'll carry you back...I'm sure we're not too far off of the trail, we just need to keep heading east until we hit water and then we fallow it south until we find our friends." Suzaku picked Lelouch up onto his back to carry him.

He sighed, just hoping to get back to camp so they could go home and he could sleep in his nice warm bed, and possibly Suzaku would be by his side. After around a mile, they came across the river and continued down the trail that stayed directly next to the water. After how far they thought they were lost in the woods, eventually it only wound up being forty five minutes away from camp.

"Brother!" Rolo ran over, worry in his voice and eyes, "Where were you?! I was so worried!" Tears ran down his face.

"I'm sorry Rolo...I sprained my ankle and we were like seven miles up in the woods...then that storm came through and we had to make camp and after the storm we weren't about to walk through the woods at night..."

"Hmm? Lelouch? Where did you get all those bruises from?" Milly poked at his neck and grinned, "They look like hickeys!"

"N-no! They're just bruises from sleeping on the ground..." Lelouch blushed, and turned away, "Could we just go home?"

"Awe but the trip isn't over!" Milly pouted.

"Milly, I just want to go home...I'm cold, tired and in a lot of pain." Lelouch frowned and walked over to the car, sitting in the far backseat.

"So...What else happened last night, Suzaku?" Gino smirked, "Get a little booty call?"

"Shut up." Suzaku walked over to throw his things into the car.

--- ---

Their relationships had just started, Gino and Rolo were sure of their feelings for each other, but as far as Lelouch, he still had feelings to sort out; it would be hard to just fall in love on command.

--- --- --- ---

**I've wanted to write this for a while, I'm not sure if it's what I want...but I'm happy with the RoloxGino thing... I think they're a sexy couple. WOOT!**

**Tell me what you think!**

**For some reason I felt that Lelouch being alone with Suzaku, lost in the woods would cause him to act slightly immature because of the fact that he's annoyed, and scared of being there...? Meh, w/e.**

**My ending is queer... meh..not happy! Ugh...!**


End file.
